wolfversefandomcom-20200222-history
Justinian, Charlie and Elizabeth
The relationship between Justinian Chamberlain, Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain and their daughter, Elizabeth. Justinian and Charlie conceived her in Los Angeles after that Justinian saved Charlie from Insidious and they dealt with Charlie's pregnancy with Elizabeth and the of become parents during the [[Season One|first season of Wolfverse]]. History As Charlie's pregnancy progressed it became clear that Elizabeth is the thing that they love the most in the world. Justinian even built a nursery for Elizabeth next to Charlie's room in The Abattoir where they all will be a family. Charlie gave birth to Elizabeth while Justinian was weakened by the curse of the Moonlight Ring and her were captives of the Los Angeles Witch Coven, who wanted to sacrifice Elizabeth to follow Justinian's mother, Esther's order. They killed Charlie and left Justinian unconscious. However, Charlie's was resurrected by Elizabeth's blood and she went with Justinian to retrieve her baby with the help of Justinian's brother Maverick Chamberlain. They managed to rescue Elizabeth, but then Justinian and Charlie decided to give her away to Justinian's step-father Christopher Chamberlain to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her. Once Los Angeles is safe, Elizabeth will return to Charlie and Justinian as Justinian promised to her. When Elizabeth returns, Justinian and Charlie are finally able to enjoy parenthood. However, when Charlie decides to leave Los Angeles with Elizabeth and her pack, Justinian found them and cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack, including Charlie, and took back Elizabeth. Over the next six months, Elizabeth remains under the protection of Justinian, while only seeing Charlie once a month during the full moon. When her curse us temporarily lifted, Charlie is finally able to fully reunite with Elizabeth and take custody of her from Justinian. Charlie now lives in an apartment across from the compound, within range of Justinian's protection and in his eyesight, with Elizabeth and Maverick. Later the curse is permanently lifted by Adalyn Chamberlain. Charlie and Justinian resolved their problems and agreed to work as partners for Elizabeth. After Justinian sacrificed himself to save the family Charlie spent five years raising Elizabeth and searching for ways to bring their family back. Charlie kept Justinian's memory alive for Elizabeth as she told her daughter things about her father such as his loyalty to his family and how much he loved her. Elizabeth deems her father as her 'fairytale prince'. Charlie saved the family and worked with them to save Justinian. They succeded and brought him home where he reunited with Elizabeth. Justinian and Charlie now reside with their family and raise Elizabeth as partners while fighting to keep their family together. Justinian learns that a majority of his enemies are flocking to Los Angeles to kill him, and he decides that he must disappear for a while. Because of this, he decides to leave Los Angeles, but takes Elizabeth and Charlie with him to protect them from the enemies that are coming. Charlie says that she will be glad to kill Esther as she wanted to kill Elizabeth. However when Justinian tells her his mother's story, Charlie comes to understand a little Esther as she is out of her mind to have to give Elizabeth to Chris and can't imagine of her child was dead. Quotes Season One